


Только по приглашениям

by Drumming_Song



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Shotgun Wedding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drumming_Song/pseuds/Drumming_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Население целой планеты нуждается в помощи «Энтерпрайз», а Дейта чуть не женится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Только по приглашениям

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [By Invitation Only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/63795) by [pensnest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensnest/pseuds/pensnest). 



**Журнал капитана, звездная дата 42639.4**

_«Энтерпрайз» получила сигнал бедствия с планеты Брадар в секторе Мардалис, и сейчас находится на ее орбите. Планета не входит состав в Федерации и придерживается политики изоляции, поэтому сведения об особенностях культуры Брадара весьма скудны. Однако адмирал Накамура обозначил стратегическую важность этой звездной системы: благодаря обширным залежам иолия вступление Брадара в Федерацию будет выгодно._

_Реакция на наше появление была озадачивающей. Группой высадки, состоящей из лейтенанта-коммандера Дейты и лейтенанта Уорфа, руководил коммандер Райкер. Они обнаружили, что причиной бедствия стала загадочная болезнь, поразившая единственный город на заселенном континенте. Симптомы болезни: жар, красная сыпь, неконтролируемая жажда; но самое мучительное ее проявление — галлюцинации. Судя по кратким и сбивчивым ответам представителя планеты спикера Ярен Дельярдо, ответившей на наш вызов, она сама не была уверена, здорова ли._

_Коммандер Дейта вернулся на планету, чтобы собрать всю необходимую информацию об этой болезни._

*

— Доктор Пуласки, у вас есть соображения о природе этой болезни?

— Начнем с того, капитан, что я не уверена, болезнь ли это вообще. Вероятно, это так, — сказала доктор, — существуют заболевания, способные вызвать галлюцинации — лихорадка Джойса, вирус Дормелин и многие другие — но я склонна предполагать, что здесь не обошлось без химикатов.

— Наркотики?

— Именно. За очень короткое время проблема затронула множество людей. Эта цивилизация не примитивна — тут не сливают нечистоты на улицы, и в отношении медицины предрассудков не осталось. Местные технологии менее развиты, чем наши, но группа высадки уже выяснила, что в обычных обстоятельствах население не оказалось бы столь уязвимо. Мне кажется, что мы имеем дело не с инфекцией, а с отравлением.

— И вы думаете, это все было подстроено, доктор? — обеспокоенно спросил Райкер.

— Не могу сказать наверняка, — ответила она. — Возможно, это какое-то промышленное загрязнение или даже природный феномен. Конечно, может оказаться, что я ошибаюсь, и это все-таки вирус.

— Вдруг Дейта найдет что-нибудь полезное, — сказал Райкер.  
Доктор Пуласки устало посмотрела на него.

— Сомневаюсь, — ответила она. — Возможно, он найдет еще с сотню симптомов и проведет статистический анализ, который покажет, какая доля заболевших страдает от кашля и температура скольких из них выше нормы более чем на два процента. Ни один из этих фактов ничего мне не даст.

— Но их все же стоит иметь в виду, — настаивал Райкер.

— Само собой, — едко произнесла Пуласки, — я хочу ознакомиться с любой информацией по делу, но, в конце концов, капитан, мне придется высадиться на планету и самой на все посмотреть.

Пикар продолжил бы спорить, но упрямо вздернутый подбородок доктора Пуласки дал ему понять, что это будет бесполезно. В любом случае, она была права — у нее есть причины для высадки.

— После того, как вы изучите все находки Дейты. А когда вы попадете туда, доктор, соблюдайте все предосторожности, — проинструктировал он. — Я не хочу, чтобы это наваждение попало на «Энтерпрайз».

* * *

— Итак, Дейта, выкладывай. Все, что ты нашел по поводу болезни на Брадаре, — устало сказала доктор. — Симптомы, течение, что бы то ни было.

— Не думаю, что жители Брадара страдают от болезни, доктор, — ответил Дейта. — Исходя из полученных данных, можно заметить, галлюцинации являются одним из первых симптомов. Они не передаются от человека к человеку, и я предполагаю, что все это может быть вызвано неким химическим соединением.

Лицо капитана оставалось серьезным, но в душе он веселился — он уважал профессионализм доктора Пуласки, но хоть изредка видеть ее обескураженной было приятно.

— Более того, — продолжал Дейта, — как мне кажется, я сумел определить соединение, вызывающее галлюцинации. Из образцов ткани пациентов я выделил иобутилоселецилбинамид, который также был найден в биологических жидкостях пострадавших. Кроме того, он не был обнаружен у пациентов, не имеющих неврологических симптомов.

— Иобутилоселецилбинамид — ИБСА — вызывает галлюцинации, — размышляла доктор Пуласки вслух, — а остальные симптомы — сыпь, жар и прочее — могут быть просто аллергической реакцией... Я хочу просмотреть результаты ваших анализов, коммандер.

— Конечно, доктор. Я немедленно передам вам все необходимые данные.

— Чтобы подобрать лечение, мне нужно будет лучше разобраться в физиологии брадарийцев, — проигнорировав его реплику, продолжила Пуласки. — Они гуманоиды, и их самые явные отличия от людей — перепонки между пальцами и затворяющиеся ушные раковины. Если их кровеносная система устроена так же, как наша, то после курса торкосамина ИБСА будет выведен из организма.

— К сожалению, мы не можем определить, каким образом иоб... ИБСА попадает в организм, — сказал капитан. — Если вы можете вывести яд из организма пострадавших, есть ли способ предотвратить отравление?

— Единственная профилактика, которую я могу рекомендовать, — сказала Пуласки, — это найти источник загрязнения ИБСА и избегать контактов с ним.

— Таким образом, приоритетная задача не-медицинского персонала — найти и изолировать его.

— В нормальных условиях иобутилоселецилбинамид — жидкость без вкуса, цвета и запаха, — сказала доктор, — и очень сильнодействующая. Отравить им еду или воду довольно просто. Он может быть где угодно, даже в воздухе — в газообразном состоянии. Я настоятельно не рекомендую посылать на планету никого, кроме коммандера Дейты, пока источник загрязнения не найден.

Пикар нахмурился, но внял ее доводам. Он знал, что опасения доктора Пуласки небеспочвенны.

— Хорошо. Мистер Дейта, как только полученные вами данные загрузятся на компьютер, отправляйтесь на планету и займитесь его поиcком.

— Капитан, — вмешался Райкер, — группа высадки в полном составе справится быстрее, чем коммандер Дейта в одиночку. Несмотря на риск заражения, наша цель — найти и изолировать очаг загрязнения.

— Согласен, Первый, но пока доктор Пуласки не получит антидот, я не могу подвергать опасности заражения никого из членов экипажа. Как только мы найдем способ защититься от галлюцинаций, я одобрю высадку. До тех пор мистеру Дейте придется справляться самостоятельно.

— Так точно, сэр.

— Доктор, — продолжил Пикар, — все необходимые ресурсы и персонал в вашем распоряжении.

* * *

Облегчение спикера Дельярдо от того, что незнакомцы, спустившиеся с небес, оказались реальными, искренне желающими помочь представителями Федерации, а не галлюцинацией, отступило под напором гнетущего беспокойства за ее народ. С каждым днем заболевших становилось все больше и больше, и все медпункты и карантинные зоны, открытые в Валмаре в связи с эпидемией, были переполнены. Еще никто не умер от самой болезни, но поступали сообщения о жертвах, доведенных видениями до самоубийства.

— Некоторые здоровые пытается выехать из города, — сказала она Дейте, — но сельчане не дадут им обустроиться на своей земле. Они считают, что зараза пошла отсюда, и что все городские должны остаться здесь. Некоторые приезжают из деревень, чтобы помочь ухаживать за больными, но им здесь негде жить. Во всех отелях уже разместили больных.

— В городе есть не пострадавшие от чумы приезжие?

— Почти все здоровы. Да и в городе не все болеют. Я и моя семья — нас не задело, по крайней мере пока, — как и большинство семей членов Совета. Из-за того, что мы не заболели, поднимается недовольство. Сомневаюсь, что это продолжится — такими темпами Брадар превратится в одну большую психушку.

— По нашему мнению, спикер Дельярдо, то, что вы считаете болезнью, в действительности ею не является, и, скорее всего, это следствие загрязнения окружающей среды.

— Что? Как это? — даже изможденная, спикер была шокирована.

— Механизм заражения не предполагает контакта с носителем «инфекции», спикер, — сказал Дейта.

— Но... но медпункты... те, кто там работает, почти всегда заболевают.

— Совершенно верно, спикер, но ведь вы сами посещали больницы и избежали заражения, несмотря на ваши многочисленные, по вашим словам, контакты — в том числе и физические — с пациентами.

Дейта рассказал о сделанных им и доктором Пуласки выводах о природе этого заболевания и о порученном ему деле — поиске очага загрязнения.

— Так это и есть лечение?

Дейта поколебался.

— Медицинский персонал «Энтерпрайз» пытается синтезировать антидот. Кроме того, если источник загрязнения будет обнаружен, его изоляция позволит обезопасить население Брадара от дальнейшего действия галлюциногена.

— Прекрасно! — спикер засияла, и на какой-то момент ее беспокойство ушло — морщинки на темно-бежевом лице разгладились, а подобие оборок на ушах расправилось. Но она одернула себя: — Чем мы можем вам помочь? Что вам будет нужно для поисков?

* * *

Сенсоры «Энтерпрайз» оказались не так эффективны, как Дейта предполагал. Они обнаружили следы иобутилоселецилбинамида по всему городу, но не смогли определить, что именно было загрязнено — вода, еда или что-то еще.

Пока доктор Пуласки не подтвердила эффективность предпринимаемых мер, Дейта оставался без поддержки коллег, и помощь местного населения оказалась неоценимой.

Меньше чем через два часа брадарийская молодежь — дети высших чинов власти, здоровые и при этом на личном транспорте — получила инструкцию по сбору образцов, разделилась на группы и разъехалась по всему Валмару — брать воду, еду, воздух и медикаменты на анализ. Образцы будут рассортированы и переданы на «Энтерпрайз» для дальнейшего исследования.

Сам Дейта на полной скорости направлялся к озеру Тантин, которое обеспечивало водой более половины жителей города. Из-за близлежащего месторождения иолия — компонента ИБСА — показания сенсора относительно него были неоднозначными, и Дейта решил уточнить данные с более близкого расстояния. Его шофером, лихачеством и целеустремленностью поразившая бы даже коммандера Райкера, была Марлен Дельярдо, старая дочь спикера.

Пока они неслись по холмистой, заросшей сельской местности, Дейте приходилось крепко держаться, чтобы не выпасть из машины из-за бесконечной тряски. После особенно близкого знакомства с зарослями местного терновника, растущего на засыпанном острыми камнями обочине, он перегнулся и сказал, что небольшое снижение скорости будет лучшим решением, если они хотят достичь места назначения.

Марлен залилась румянцем и послушалась.

— Так всегда бывает, когда я чего-нибудь слишком сильно хочу, — доверительно сообщила она, не отрывая глаз от дороги. — Наш народ поразила ужасная болезнь, столько людей страдает, и мне кажется, что то, что мы здоровы — неправильно. Нечестно. Моя матушка предпочла бы слечь с лихорадкой, чем день за днем наблюдать за чужими мучениями.

— Но это не поможет пострадавшим, — заметил Дейта.

— Это — нет, но мы можем. Помочь, в смысле. Думаете, все началось из-за загрязнения Тантина?

— По всей видимости, это так, — сказал Дейта. — Либо мы имеем дело с обширным загрязнением, либо с одним фактором, затрагивающим множество людей. Последнее более вероятно. Вода из единственного источника практически мгновенно поступает во городские хозяйства, а чтобы отравить воду в нем, достаточно единичной утечки или саботажа. Однако если мы не найдем следов иобутилоселецилбинамида в озере, нам придется обследовать водоочистительные сооружения в Тантинских горах.

— Как брадариец причинить своим согражданам столько боли? — с отвращением произнесла Марлен и добавила: — Может ли загрязнение быть природным?

— Это возможно, — согласился Дейта. — Когда мы вычислим его источник, мы сможем определить, было ли оно естественным.

— Вон оно! — Машина поднялась на гребень, и им открылся вид на сияющую гладь Тантинского озера. Через несколько мгновений они уже были на берегу. Дейта вооружился трикодером, а Марлен достала емкости для образцов.

— Я обнаружил здесь высокую концентрацию менделевия, белактола и фторида селена, — сказал он.

— Что это значит?

— Трикодер не зарегестрировал самого иобутилоселецилбинамида, но обнаружил его основные компоненты — менделеевий, белактол и фторид селена.

— Значит, мы его нашли? Источник, это он? — потрясенно произнесла Марлен.

— Думаю, да, — произнес он, набирая воды из озера и анализируя ее трикодером. — Однако, мы должны продолжить поиски. Прямых доказательств этого нет.

— Источник природный, — с опасением спросила Марлен, — или кто-то?..

— Не могу сказать наверняка. Лаборатория на «Энтерпрайз» может провести комплексный анализ и дать ответ. — Дейта включил коммуникатор и распорядился поднять на корабль контейнер с образцами.

— Как продвигаются поиски, коммандер? — раздался голос Пикара.

— Капитан, я обнаружил компоненты иобутилоселецилбинамида в озере Тантин, обеспечивающем водой основную массу населения Валмара.

— Отлично, мистер Дейта.

— Спасибо, сэр. Был ли ИБСА найдем в образцах из самого Валмара?

 

— И да и нет, — перебил его голос Джорди. — Дейта, часть воды в городе точно загрязнена, часть — абсолютно чиста, а насчет остального... мы не уверены.

— Спасибо, Джорди, — сказал Дейта. — Капитан, показания трикодера по поводу ИБСА здесь отличаются от тех, что я снял у пациентов в Валмаре. Не могу назвать точных причин, но самого ИБСА здесь нет. Рекомендую транспортировать образец прямо в биохимическую лабораторию.

— Гипотезы, мистер Дейта?

— На данный момент — никаких.

— Хм. Доктор Пуласки синтезировала первую партию торкосамина и с нетерпением ждет телепортации на планету. Если причиной отравления была вода, группа высадки может принять необходимые меры.

— Во время высадки десанту не рекомендуется ничего пить или есть. Следует уведомить правительство Брадара о необходимости поиска дополнительного источника пресной воды, пока Тантин не будет полностью очищен. Капитан, вся вода, поступающая в город, проходит через одно очистительное сооружение. Вероятно, мы сможем очистить воду от ИБСА прежде, чем она поступит в город.

— Лейтенант Ла Форж спустится и проверит это прямо сейчас.

— Спасибо, сэр. Я продолжу исследовать озера и постараюсь определить, существует ли дальнейшая опасность загрязнения.

— Принято. Держите меня в курсе, мистер Дейта. Отбой.

* * *

Лейтенант Ла Форж спустился на планету для проверки системы очистки воды в Тантинских горах вместе с несколькими инженерами и взял с собой Уэсли Крашера. Они транспортировались немного к югу от низкого серого сводчатого здания. Несколько секунд они просто любовались величественным пейзажем: ухабистые холмы были усеяны камнями и низкорослыми деревцами, землю покрывали кустарники, увенчанные фиолетовыми цветами, похожими на чертополох, и серо-зеленая трава. Их взору предстала гладь озера, сиявшая лазурью под ясным небом.

Кто-то вышел их встретить. Он представился Поулой Венапесом, младшим оператором системы очистки и исполняющим обязанности руководителя, в то время как вышестоящие работники, как и многие из младших чинов, тоже заболели. Негласная ответственность явно тяготила его, и приветствие получилось теплым и пронизанным облегчением.

Войдя в сооружение, Джорди был впечатлен аскетизмом и экономичностью брадарийских механизмов — обманчиво простые и элегантные, они оказались выдающимися достижениями инженерной мысли. Вскоре стало очевидно, что из-за этого будет нелегко поставить дополнительный фильтр для очистки от ИБСА, не пожертвовав никакой другой функцией.

Но они обязаны были что-то придумать.

* * *

В центральном городском госпитале медицинская команда под руководством доктора Пуласки готовила первого добровольца к экспериментальному лечению, которое должно было вывести ИБСА из его организма. Советник Трой была здесь, чтобы поддержать и успокоить брадарийца, напуганного галлюцинациями и тем, что ему предстоит. Спикер Дельярдо, напряженная и взволнованная, наблюдала за ними, стоя рядом с коммандером Райкером.

— Ваш доктор уверенна, что это нам поможет?

— Доктор Пуласки провела все возможные тесты, — заверил спикера Райкер, — и получила результаты, указывающие на эффективность лечения. Она уверена, что оно не причинит вреда. К сожалению, у нас нет должного опыта работы с брадарийцами, так что единственный способ проверить эффективность лекарства — испытать его.

— И если оно сработает... — Спикер рассеянно погладила складчатую оборку уха неожиданно гибкими пальцами, наблюдая за врачами, медсестрами и пациентом.

— Я слышал, пациентов с галлюцинациями стало меньше, — сказал Райкер.

— С тех пор, как стало известно, что вода с Тантинских гор опасна, стало поступать меньше заболевших. Вода из озера поступает на очистители, а члены Совета стараются давать пресную воду больницам и остальным горожанам со своих участков. Ваши люди очень помогли нам в организации поставок воды, — произнесла она, стараясь сдержать радость.

— Я уверен, наши инженеры смогут помочь вашим специалистам устранить загрязнение, — сказал Райкер. Спикер Дельярдо слабо кивнула в знак согласия — ее внимание было приковано к бригаде медиков и добровольцу.

Пуласки внимательно следила за системой диализа, к которой был подключен дрожащий мужчина, и за медсестрой, проводящей процедуру. Каждые несколько минут доктор сверялась с трикодером, но тихо улыбнуться и кивнуть ее заставил именно внешний вид пациента. Она приблизилась к Райкеру и спикеру Дельярдо.

— ИБСА выводится из его кровеносной системы, — сказала она. — По моим оценкам, она полностью очистится через четырнадцать часов, но лечение началось. К завтрашнему утру он будет здоров.

Спикер взяла Пуласки за руки и прижала их к своим щекам.

— Спасибо, доктор. Спасибо вам. — Она взяла себя в руки и выпрямилась. — Что нам нужно сделать, чтобы лечение получили все нуждающиеся?

— Торкосамина, полученного нами, хватит на пятьдесят пациентов, — сказала Пуласки. — Я транспортирую его сюда, и моя бригада разъяснит вам, как его назначать. В принципе, это несложная процедура. Самое сложное — синтезировать столько торкосамина, чтобы его хватило всем. Его не так-то просто реплицировать, а запасы сырья на корабле почти истощились. Если здесь есть химлаборатории или заводы, которые могли бы производить его в достаточных количествах...

— Я сейчас же проверю это, — тревожное выражение почти ушло с лица спикера, а теперь, когда окончание эпидемии было не за горами, она должна была оставаться влиятельным лидером, готовым справиться с последствиями кризиса. Она кивнула Райкеру и вышла из палаты.

— Чем я могу помочь вам, доктор? — спросил он.

— Не здесь, коммандер, — твердо произнесла Пуласки. — Возьмите людей и посмотрите, сколько здоровых брадарийцев могут помочь нам. Если они согласятся, пришлите их за инструкциями ко мне или сестре Огаве. Нам нужно будет столько торкосамина, сколько мы можем синтезировать, так что пришлите с «Энтерпрайз» химика, чтобы он наблюдал за местным производством. О, и расскажите капитану Пикару обо всем, что здесь творится.

— Есть, мэм, — с ухмылкой ответил Райкер и ушел.

* * *

— Так вот почему мы не заболели, — подавленно проговорила Марлен, когда они с Дейтой сели в машину, чтобы объехать озеро. — У нас во дворе колодец, и мы никогда не пользовались городской системой водоснабжения. У той воды другой вкус.

— Какое удачное совпадение, — сказал Дейта.

— Наверное. Кажется, это спасло и вас — вы ведь не пили воду из Тантина, так? Ваш капитан поступил мудро, подвергнув риску только одного члена экипажа. Если бы планету закрыли на карантин — матушка думала об этом — ему пришлось бы бросить вас здесь.

На миг Дейта, казалось, растерялся.

— Я не думаю, что капитан Пикар бросил бы кого-либо, — твердо сказал он.

— Правда? То есть, он бы рискнул кораблем, только чтобы спасти одного человека?

— Да.

— Почему?

Дейта выглядел запутанным.

— Не могу сказать точно. Скорее всего, это еще одна грань человеческой натуры, которую я не способен понять.

— О. Ну, не могу сказать, что я ее понимаю. Мы, брадарийцы, считаем, что ради нужд большинства можно пожертвовать нуждами одного. Это логично.

— Я согласен, это логичный подход. Однако, — Дейта задумчиво склонил голову, — и в человеческом подходе есть смысл. Притормозите, пожалуйста. Я возьму еще один образец.

Местное солнце уже клонилось к закату, когда Дейта сообщил, что искомых химикатов в местной почве в два раза выше, чем других образцах.

— Я полагаю, — сказал он, — мы в непосредственной близости от источника заражения.

Они прошли дальше вдоль берега, забирая воду для анализа каждые пятьдесят метров. Дейта попытался настроить трикодер для поиска самого загрязненного участка озера, но неубедительные показания трикодера давали понять, что то, что они ищут, находится вдали от берега. Солнце уже почти село, и небо окрасилось в желтый и зеленый.

— Думаю, нам стоит отложить поиски до завтра. Нужно вернуться сюда на рассвете и нанять судно.

— Нет! Мы не можем отступить сейчас!

— Марлен, скоро окончательно стемнеет. Мы можем оставить автомобиль здесь и запросить у «Энтерпрайз» транспортацию в Валмар...

— Нет-нет, я не стану этого делать, — она вздрогнула, — не хочу, чтобы меня разобрали на молекулы, а потом... нет, я не могу.

— Тогда мы должны вернуться к автомобилю, пока не стемнело. Местность трудно...

— Нам необязательно возвращаться. Можно переночевать в спальных мешках, — игнорируя вопросительный взгляд, она подошла к машине и открыла багажник. За пятьдесят семь целых две десятых секунды она поставила некое подобие палатки, одним концом закрепив его на машине. — Здесь есть три спальных мешка, еда и вода. Дейта, давайте останемся? С утра мы много времени потратим на дорогу сюда, а мы ведь почти у цели.

— У цели?

— Ну, да. Мы почти нашли ответ. Как вам? Тут очень удобно, правда! Я могу надуть пол, только подождите пару секунд.

Дейта уже открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но решил, что в этом не было смысла — их ночевка на озере никому не повредит. Марлен позвонила домой, а Дейта связался с «Энтерпрайз», чтобы предупредить, что они остаются. Дейта был удовлетворен — с тех пор, как стало известно о загрязнении воды, больных стало на тридцать девять процентов меньше, и их становилось еще меньше с каждым днем.

После того, как они надули пол и застелили его термоодеялами, Марлен достала из бардачка несколько блестящих контейнеров, открыла их и разложила еду и питье на импровизированной скатерти — небольшом отрезе плотной ткани. Дейта сел на жесткую траву, скрестив ноги, и из вежливости попробовал ужин. Яркий закат отцвел, оставив за собой усыпанное алмазами черное небо.

— Звезды такие красивые, — тихо сказала Марлен, — в городе их не видно из-за засветки. А здесь... — она поежилась. — Вам нужно одеяло?

— Я не чувствую холода, — ответил Дейта

— В таком случае, — сказала она, пододвигаясь к нему и накрывая их обоих одним одеялом, — будете согревать меня. Я не хочу засыпать сейчас. Я редко вижу небо таким. Смотрите, вон там — Чертополох, а вот — Морской Ангел, а вот — Пятиугольник, — показывала она созвездия. Названия некоторых ставили Дейту в тупик, но он не мог не признать, что называть пятиугольник Пятиугольником было резонно.

— То яркое скопление над вершиной — это Трон Шерен, — продолжала свой рассказ Марлен. — Его называли просто Троном, но потом переименовали в честь Шерен, которая принесли нашим людям мир. Она была спикером одного из архипелагов на родине, и, назвав лидера враждующей стороны отцом своего будущего ребенка, она остановила кровопролитие. Они скрепили узы, а совмещать семейную жизнь и войну у него не очень-то и получалось.

— Я не понимаю. Тот мужчина ведь должен был знать, является ли он отцом ребенка.

— Нет, все не так. У матери есть право Назвать отцом своего ребенка любого. Многие считают, что этот обычай появился во время долгих войн, когда у женщины могло быть несколько мужчин. Она могла сама выбирать, кто достоин быть отцом.

— Но... — Дейта запнулся и обдумал свои возражения. Кто он такой, чтобы осуждать брадарийские традиции? Может, их генетика недостаточно развита, чтобы дать ответы на все вопросы. — А если бы он отказался признать ребенка?

Марлен, пораженная до глубины души, уставилась на него.

— Как мужчина может отказаться от ребенка? — изумилась она. — Может быть, у вас все иначе, но для нас каждый ребенок — это дар, и его воспитание — самое ответственное дело в жизни каждого из нас. Я никогда не встречала брадарийца, который не хотел бы стать родителем. Но все же иногда я задаюсь вопросом, — она пододвинулась ближе к Дейте и плотнее закуталась в одеяло, — был бы ребенок Шерен счастливее, будь у него другой отец. Несмотря ни на что, она принесла нашей родине тридцать лет мира — небывалый для нашей родины срок. Мы прилетели оттуда, — она показала на запад небосвода, — со средней из трех звезд по вертикали. Просто звездочка на небе, но это и есть наша родина. Большинство наших людей до сих пор там.

— Не похоже, что брадарийцы способны уничтожить свой мир, — сказал Дейта.

— Основатели были членами небольшой секты, — объяснила Марлен, — поэтому наш новый дом зовется Бра-Дар — Дом для многих. Наша родина — Браф — почти полностью была покрыта водой, и наш народ постоянно воевал за землю. Говорят, они использовали огромных роботов и летающие корабли. В те времена тридцать лет перемирия были огромным достижением. Представьте себе жизнь в мире, в котором война стала нормой! Как бы то ни было, кто-то хотел улететь и и построил корабль для поселенцев, который смог долететь до этой системы, чтобы основать государство. Конечно, мы здесь не так давно, но нас уже много, и некоторые даже подумывают основать еще одну колонию.

— В истории многих планет есть периоды затяжных мировых войн. Земля — одна из них. Человеческая цивилизация чуть не уничтожила себя.

— Вокруг какой звезды вращается Земля?

Этот вопрос оказался непростым даже для Дейты, но он все же указал на блеклую точку почти на горизонте.

— Хорошо, — пробормотала Марлен. — Наверное, пора спать.

Она уткнулась Дейте в плечо, и он закутал ее в одеяло и отнес в их временное жилище.

 

Этой ночью на «Энтерпрайз» Уэсли Крашер не мог уснуть. Он целый день провел, изучая молекулу иобутилоселецилбинамида, и теперь она плясала у него перед глазами, распадаясь на ведомые безумным кукловодом кусочки и снова собираясь воедино. Он пытался думать о другом: сочинял письмо маме, решал математическую задачу, прокручивал в голове разговор с прекрасной, но такой недоступной Салией... но калейдоскоп мельтешить не переставал — обрывки молекул сталкивались, опять соединялись, переплетались и снова расходились...

Он резко сел, вскочил с кровати, надел первое, что попалось под руку, и запросил у компьютера данные по ИБСА. Менделевий, белактол, фторид селена, иолий... это еще не все, но он был так близко... фторид селена, найденный ими, был менее стабилен, чем обычно... что же они упускают? Голова у Уэсли шла кругом.

— Крашер - Ла Форжу. Сэр, мне кажется, молекулярный фильтр сработает.

— Что? Уэс, ты же должен спать. Который час?

— Сэр, извините, что разбудил вас, но это срочно. По моему мнению, очистительные сооружения не могут полностью очистить воду от ИБСА. Мы должны установить другой фильтр.

Джорди тяжело вздохнул.

— Хорошо, увидимся в инженерном.

Сейчас, когда Уэсли нашел решение, Джорди не мог понять, почему ни он, ни кто-либо еще не заметили этого раньше. С помощью сонного биохимика они подтвердили интересную особенность молекулы ИБСА: она была раздробленной. Она представляла собой не длинную цепь, как это обычно бывало, а несколько коротких соединений, достаточно маленьких, чтобы легко пройти сквозь очистительные конструкции. Иолий в нормальных условиях был безвреден; его, как и фторид селена, белактол и менделевий, находили в Тантинском озере и раньше. В кислороде и водороде недостатка так же не ощущалось, ведь они были в составе воды. А вот остаток — те самые решающие «крепления» — будто испарились. Как и откуда эти недостающие части молекулы попали в воду и соединились там с остальными составными частями иобутилоселецилбинамида?

* * *

Небо над Тантином светлело, горизонт окрасился зеленым. Марлен доела завтрак и поднялась на ноги. Меньше чем за две минуты палатка и все ее содержимое были упакованы в машину, и вскоре Дейта с Марлен уже мчались вдоль берега за следующим образцом.

Они проехали три целых шесть десятых километра, когда просигналил коммуникатор. Пикар сообщил хорошие новости о лечении, разработанном доктором Пуласки — им обеспечили все больницы Валмара. Благодарность девушки была немного сбивчивой, но такой же искренней, как и у ее матери.

Пикар рассказал, что Джорди с брадарийскими инженерами сконструировали фильтр для ИБСА и установили его. Он объяснил, что все оказалось не так просто, как им показалось вначале, и сказал, что службе безопасности было поручено найти недостающий компонент галлюциногена.

— Он пока не найден, но мистер Ла Форж заверил меня, что, если отфильтровать менделевий, белактол и фторид селена, оставшийся химикат не будет представлять опасности. Они вместе с брадарийскими специалистами пытаются разработать более эффективные фильтры.

— Вас понял, капитан. В таком случае, источники менделевия, белактола и фторида селена в озере, несомненно, искусственные.

— Совершенно верно, мистер Дейта. Найдите источник заражения и устраните его. Спикер Дельярдо наверняка будет рада узнать, что озеро вновь безопасно.

— Так точно, сэр. Мы продолжаем поиски.

— Вам нужна помощь? Большая часть десанта сейчас в городе с коммандером Райкером и доктором Пуласки, остальные работают на водоочистительном сооружении с лейтенантом Ла Форжем, но при необходимости я могу направить часть десанта к вам.

— Сэр, я думаю, нет необходимости отрывать членов экипажа от их текущих обязанностей, — ответил Дейта после небольшой паузы. — Лечение пациентов является приоритетной задачей, а очистка воды должна быть проведена в любом случае. Обследование береговой линии будет завершено в течение двух часов и тридцати двух минут.

— Отлично, мистер Дейта. Держите меня в курсе. Конец связи.

Оказалось, у палатки было и другое применение: надувное дно позволяло использовать ее как лодку. Складной пропеллер, работавший от компактного блока питания, был оснащен двумя лопастями, так что к середине утра Дейта и Марлен были на воде: он навис над водой с трикодером в руке, а она управляла их импровизированным судном с кормы.

— Остановитесь!

 

Лодка по инерции проплыла еще немного, так что пришлось дать задний ход, чтобы достичь нужной позиции.

— Концентрация белактола прямо под нами очень высока, — сказал Дейта, и, нахмурившись, посмотрел на трикодер. Он перенастроил его для поиска остальных химикатов. — Ни один из других компонентов ИБСА здесь не обнаружен. Я думаю, мы нашли один из источников загрязнения. — Он снова просканировал воду. — Судя по всему, на дне лежит керамический контейнер. По счастливой случайности, глубина озера здесь не превышает трех целых двадцати четырех сотых метра.

Марлен перегнулась через борт.

— Не могу назвать точную глубину, но у опытного дайвера не должно возникнуть проблем. А вот забраться обратно в лодку будет сложнее.

— Я не способен плавать. Однако я могу доставить контейнер на берег по дну.

Марлен уставилась на него во все глаза.

— Это безумие! Я достану его. Только... только вдруг я тоже отравлюсь?

Дейта задумался.

— Я предполагаю, что ИБСА не может попасть в организм через кожу. Отравление возможно только при приеме внутрь. Тем не менее, вам не стоит пытаться это сделать. Вода не причинит мне...

Он замолчал, потому как уговаривать вдруг стало бесполезно. На его униформу попало несколько капель воды — Марлен нырнула в озеро. Через пару мгновений она снова показалась на поверхности — ее темные волосы намокли и казались почти черными, в одной руке она держала перламутровую сферу, а другой — цеплялась за борт. Дейта забрал у нее контейнер и с легкостью ее перетянул через борт, заинтересованно разглядывая ее полностью закрытые ушные раковины, которые сейчас возвращались в обычное состояние.

— Кажется, я не сглотнула, — отдышавшись, проговорила она и сплюнула в озеро. — Но, во имя Шерен, как же там холодно!

Дейта направил лодку к берегу. Они причалили, и Марлен выскочила из лодки и побежала за одеялом, и, пока она переодевалась и сушилась, Дейта связался с «Энтерпрайз».

Марлен, промокшая насквозь и закутанная в одеяло, отказалась подняться на «Энтерпрайз» и воспользоваться удобствами там. Поэтому Дейта вернулся на корабль один и проанализировал сферу при помощи бортового компьютера. С полученной информацией шефу О’Брайену не составило труда найти две другие сферы и переправить их на корабль.

* * *

**Журнал капитана, дополнение**

_Коммандер Дейта взял с собой одну из найденных сфер и вернулся на планету, чтобы сопроводить Марлен Дельярдо в Валмар. Она предложила проконсультироваться с судебным экспертом, который может определить, какие технологии использовались при изготовлении странных объектов, найденных в озере, и тем самым помочь понять мотивы преступника. Другие сферы остаются на борту «Энтерпрайз» — несмотря на то, что лейтенант Ла Форж и его команда все еще заняты очисткой воды из Тантина._

_Доктор Пуласки доложила об улучшении положения в Валмаре. Чем больше пациентов излечивается, тем больше местных врачей начинают помогать в лечении. Коммандер Райкер продолжает поиски недостающего компонента ИБСА; однако, брадарийцы наладили подачу воды таким образом, чтобы не допустить попадания отравленной воды в городскую систему водоснабжения, и количество новых жертв стремится к нулю._

* * *

Обратный путь в Валмар был не таким безумным, как поездка на озеро. Марлен, закутанная в одеяло, словно в кокон, указывала дорогу, а ее вещи развевались за ними и сохли на ветру. Лаборатория была в северо-западном районе города, и даже размеренным темпом, выбранным Дейтой, они доехали туда всего за тридцать три минуты.

Весть об их прибытии обогнала их. Марлен так и не дозвонилась до матери по дороге, но не волновалась — это значило только, что спикер была очень занята. Очевидно, «Энтерпрайз» использовала приоритетный канал связи и направила информацию о сферах в офис спикера и в лабораторию, у дверей которой стоял коренастый бородатый мужчина. Марлен выпрыгнула из машины прямо в его крепкие объятия.

Разомкнув их, она представила Дейту нунку Камве, судебному эксперту, который будет изучать их находки.

— Моим отцом нужно было Назвать нунка, ну правда, — шутливо сказала она. — Мы же так похожи.

— Шерен упаси меня от твоей матери! Да и к тому, это было бы ложью. — сказал Камва, грозя ей пальцем. — Спикеру Брадара не подобает врать.

— Прошу прощения, — сказал Дейта, — но... разве вы не почитаете спикера, которая солгала об отце своего ребенка, как одного из величайших героев? Как такое возможно?

— Я рассказала Дейте легенду о Шерен и Ярге, — объяснила Марлен. — Обстоятельства были исключительными.

— У каждого правила есть исключение, — одновременно с ней сказал Камва. Они посмотрели друг на друга и рассмеялись, и Дейта подумал, что их сходство не в строении скелета или чертах лица, а скорее в том, как они выражают эмоции.

Но потом Камва помрачнел и рассказал, что эпидемия затронула всех его сотрудников, кроме одного.

— Но Голос принес из города хорошие вести, — продолжил он немного радостнее. — Кажется, ваш доктор, — он слегка поклонился Дейте, — нашла чудо, в котором мы так нуждались.

— Голос? — Дейта не был знаком с этим понятием.

— Наша система связи. Ярен... спикер закрыла ее на несколько дней из-за того, что приятных новостей не было, а плохие только усугубляли положение. Но прошлой ночью Голос вернулся и рассказал о борьбе с эпидемией и о том, что воду из Тантина пить нельзя. А с полудня у нас только ободрительные листовки.

— Понятно, — немного нерешительно произнес Дейта. — Не уверен, что будет разумно сообщать всем жителям о том, что решение проблемы найдено. Контейнеры подтверждают, что случившееся было следствием саботажа. Мы еще не установили мотивов и личность преступника, и, возможно, он или она предпримет еще одну попытку.

— Хмм, — Камва был встревожен этой мыслью. — Тогда нам лучше поскорее выяснить, что эти приспособления могут сказать нам о преступнике. Давайте взглянем на эту сферу.

* * *

— Я отправил часть десанта на корабль, — доложил Райкер доктору Пуласки.

— Смена обстановки пойдет им на пользу. Ситуация у нас под контролем, и медперсонал может отдохнуть. На Брадаре очень компетентные врачи.

— Знаете, доктор, вам тоже не повредит перерыв, — сказал Райкер. — Вы не можете помогать другим в таком состоянии.

— Чепуха, — возразила Пуласки. — Я отдыхала вчера. На работе я точно не усну, коммандер. Кстати об этом: а сколько спали вы?

— Достаточно, — с ухмылкой ответил он, — кроме того, я хочу найти зацепку больше, чем спать. Мои люди по всему городу ищут компонент, обнаруженный Джорди, и остаются ни с чем.

— Что за компонент?

— Не думаю, что у него есть название, — сказал Райкер, показывая ей формулу этого соединения на трикодере. — Это часть ИБСА. Скорее всего, преступник — талантливый химик. ИБСА невозможно было обнаружить, потому что он был разбит на несколько частей. Мы нашли источники остальных химикатов, но этот спрятан лучше.

Пуласки фыркнула.

— Оглянитесь, коммандер.

Он растерялся.

— Я скажу вам, где найти этот компонент. В крови брадарийцев. Это их эквивалент гемоглобина.

Райкер прикусил язык, чтобы не выругаться от души.

— Видимо, — продолжала Пуласки, — ваш чародей от науки знаком с физиологией брадарийцев не понаслышке. Я бы сказала, что вам нужен недовольный биохимик или жуликоватый врач.

— Почему вы так думаете? — спросила Деанна, сидевшая у соседней кровати и явно слышавшая весь разговор.

— Когда я искала способ вывести ИБСА из крови брадарийцев, я получила доступ в медицинскую базу данных Валмара, — ответила Пуласки, — природа этой проблемы заставила меня так тщательно изучить химический состав клеток. Мне необходимо было выяснить, не повредит ли им торкосамин. Информация, необходимая для синтезирования ИБСА, доступна далеко не всем. Я бы даже сказала, что на Брадаре это передовая технология. Осуществить это могли немногие.

— Могли ли эту «чуму» занести сюда извне? — спросил Райкер.

Пуласки задумалась.

— Возможно, что инопланетяне мог тайно просканировать местных жителей, чтобы получить медицинскую информацию, но городской водопровод можно отравить и более легкими способами. Им бы пришлось сначала все это придумать, потом взять образцы крови и ткани... Пользуясь бритвой Оккама, можно предположить, что все это подстроено тем, что был уже знаком с использованной формулой.

— Я расскажу об этом капитану. Он захочет передать это спикеру Дельярдо.

* * *

— То, что кто-то из брадарийцев причинил своему народу столько страданий, кажется нереальным, — угрюмо произнесла спикер. — Вы уверены, что это не было подстроено кем-то не отсюда?

— Мы допускаем эту возможность, спикер, — сказал Пикар, глядя на изображение на экране. — Когда мы изучали сферы на «Энтерпрайз», мы бы поняли, какие технологии использовались при их изготовлении, если бы культура изготовителей была бы нам знакома. Но вы ведь сами сказали нам, что вероятность того, что торговец выезжал за город, крайне мала. На Брадаре диссиденты? Недовольные правительством?

Она ссутулилась, словно защищаясь, и нахмурилась.

— Конечно, есть несогласные. Никто не может нравится всем. Если бы все мы были одинаковыми, то давно умерли бы со скуки. Но...

Пикар терпеливо ждал, пока она договорит.

— Некоторые считают, что мы стали слабыми. В основном это сельчане, из тех, кто не привык к городским столпотворениям. Они хотят построить боевые суда, хотя бы для защиты, и содержать армию. Большинство не видит в этом смысла. Нет нужды тратить деньги на войну, и качество жизни в последний век улучшилось — медицина, строительство, сельское хозяйство. Поэтому я полагаю, что все могли устроить недовольные сельские жители, которые не чувствуют родства с горожанами.

— Это странная реакция. Начинать с отравления, когда они хотят быть военными...

— Вы правы, капитан. Это бессмысленно.

— Есть ли другие недовольные?

— Те, кто хочет, чтобы мы больше помогали родине, — сказала она.

— Родина? Извините, спикер, я думал, что вы родом с Брадара.

— Нет-нет. Наша родная планета обращается вокруг другой звезды. Наши предки прибыли сюда около двухсот лет назад. На нашей родной планете постоянно беспорядки. Слишком мало земель, слишком много людей, проливающих за нее кровь. Кое-кто верит, что мы можем связаться с Брафом и показать им, что воевать без конца бессмысленно, ведь места во Вселенной хватит на всех, нужно только его найти. Большая часть наших людей верит, что Браф решит свои проблемы сам.

— Не похоже, что эти люди чего-то добьются, заразив воду.

— Нет. Но, в отличие от сельских жителей, у этих людей мог быть доступ к необходимой информации. Сельчане в большинстве своем фермеры. Мне кажется... — спикер замолчала.

— Вы подозревали это.

— Назвать конкретные имена будет неэтично, ведь эти люди могут быть невиновны. Один из самых видных членов группы «Воссоединение»... Я считаю, нам нужно дождаться результатов исследования сфер, капитан. Если я права, то, скорее всего, мой друг Камва Энйисс сможет идентифицировать преступника.

* * *

Марлен вбежала в комнату.

— Я говорила с матушкой, — сообщила она. — Они справились! С каждым часом выздоравливают все больше людей, и никто больше не заболевает. Камва, ты знал, что наш колодец снабжает почти десятую часть города? По минимуму, конечно, но ведь это поразительно!

— К счастью, что в городе остались неотравленные источники, — сказал Дейта.

— Повезло, что преступник не сумел добраться до частных угодий. Если отравили и их, никто бы даже не смог послать сигнал бедствия, — добавил Камва.

— Значит, это был не член Совета или их родственник, — задумчиво произнесла Марлен. — То есть, кто бы ни устроил, он хотел, чтобы город развалился. Значит, под подозрением остаются недовольные сельские жители, сумасшедшие и те, кто выступает за родину.

— Что насчет пришельцев? — вмешался Камва. — Я имею в виду инопланетян.

— Я предполагаю, — сказал Дейта, — что по крайней мере один из зачинщиков загрязнения Тантинского озера иобутилоселецилбинамидом — коренной брадариец. Кто бы это ни был, он знал, что компоненты ИБСА пройдут сквозь очистительные фильтры.

— Все же я считаю, что это был один из прилетевших сюда торговцев, — настаивал Камва. — Возможно, кто-то из них хотел продать нам лекарство, и создал болезнь именно с этой целью.

— Если пришельцы хотели воспользоваться беспомощностью брадарийцев, они сильно опоздали, — резонно заметил Дейта. — «Энтерпрайз» была единственным кораблем в зоне досягаемости сигнала бедствия.

— Тогда... может, это был кто-то из Федерации! — Камва отступил от Дейты, нахмурившись. — Может, это они вас послали!

— Не глупи, нунк. Дейта и его команда не пытались нам ничего продать. Они дали нам все, что нужно, и ничего не потребовали взамен. К тому же, как давно к нам не заглядывали торговцы из Федерации?

Камва что-то пробурчал, очевидно не желая отказываться от своей теории, но Марлен продолжила:

— В любом случае, матушка сказала мне, что доктор с «Энтерпрайз» обнаружила недостающий компонент этой отравы у нас в крови.

Дейта заинтересовался и хотел было спросить об этом, но со сферой в его руке произошло что-то странное. Он рассмотрел ее: тонкая трещина быстро расширялась, и одна половина сферы мягко отодвинулась — показалась прозрачная внутренняя полость с четырьмя чипами в ней. Камва с ликующим возгласом выхватил сферу.

— Должно быть, вы нажали на кнопку запуска. Я уж думала, мы с ней еще долго провозимся, — сказала Марлен Дейте, когда они наблюдали за работой Камвы.

Он поместил сферу в сканирующее устройство, сделал спектральный анализ, хмурился, трогал и пододвигал его, а потом разобрал и внимательно исследовал каждый чип. В конце концов он раздраженно фыркнул и повернулся к своим спутникам.

— Матани, — сказал он.

Дейту это озадачило, но Марлен, видимо, поняла все сразу.

— Ты уверен? — с сомнением произнесла она.

— Очень искусная работа. Капельная подача, заданное время пуска, блокировка от взлома. Нам повезло даже больше, чем мы думали: если бы Дейта не нашел нужный рычажок, эта штука взорвалась бы с такой силой, что нам оторвало бы руки. Это точно работа Матани. К тому же, у кого еще хватит ума создать такое и жестокости, чтобы это воплотить?

— Кто такой Матани? — поинтересовался Дейта.

— Мой бывший коллега, — ответил Камва. — У него немного странные взгляды — он считает, что мы забыли о наших обязательствах перед родной планетой; неважно, что наших основателей убили бы, останься они там. Он как-то пытался стать членом Совета, но, к счастью, его взгляды не пользуются обширной поддержкой.

— Неужели это был он?.. — сказала Марлен, глядя в окно. — Нам надо побыстрее найти его, так ведь, нунк?

— Безусловно. Я только... сейчас. Я отправил спикеру закодированное сообщение. Если мы не найдем Матани у него дома, она объявит его в поиск. Идем!

Два брадарийца поспешили наружу. Дейта проследовал за ними — не так торопливо, но не отставая. Через несколько мгновений они сели в машину и направились к холмам.

* * *

— Я с радостью помогу вам в поисках подозреваемого, — произнесло изображение Пикара на мониторе..

Спикер Дельярдо задумалась.

— Капитан, я думаю, мы должны вести поиски без вашей помощи. Не поймите меня неправильно — я от имени всего Брадара благодарю вас за оказанную помощь. Но для нашего же блага остальное мы должны сделать сами. Мне кажется, теперь мы можем решать свои проблемы.

— Понятно, спикер, — сказал Пикар. Он и в самом деле одобрял это: «Энтерпрайз» не была космическим жандармом и не должна был следить за планетами, которые могли сами о себе позаботиться. — Я дам лейтенанту Уорфу указание отозвать десант с планеты.

— Ваши медики тоже могут вернуться на корабль, — добавила спикер. — Они научили наших врачей бороться с отравлением, и мы уже почти победили. Оставшихся больных мы вылечим сами, да и к тому же, вашим людям нужен отдых! Доктор Пуласки — феноменальная женщина, но ей же нужно иногда спать.

Пикар печально улыбнулся.

— Скорее всего, коммандеру Райкеру придется связать ее, чтобы вернуть на корабль, если на планете все еще есть больные, но вы правы, спикер, нынешнему Брадару не нужно вмешательство извне. Мы рады, что сумели вам помочь.

— Ох, — она улыбнулась, — я пока не могу целиком отказаться от помощи «Энтерпрайз». Насколько я помню, наши инженеры все еще работают над проблемой очистки воды.

* * *

Инженеры с «Энтерпрайз» и работники станции доедали холодный завтрак в угрюмой тишине. Пришедшие с корабля новости о том, что доктор Пуласки и ее команда успешно лечат пострадавших, подняли им настроение ненадолго, но то, что часть молекулы ИБСА была в крови каждого брадарийца, делало возвращение к нормальной жизни на Брадаре — или по крайней мере в Валмаре — невозможным, пока озеро не будет очищено полностью, и даже незначительные успехи были чрезвычайно важны.

Джорди, Уэсли и Поула Венапес сидели рядом и сосредоточенно хмурились, рассеянно доедая сэндвичи, реплицированные для них на «Энтерпрайз». Джорди восхищался брадарийскими разработками в области копирования, и проблема, по его мнению, была в том, что никто из них не был знаком с чужими технологиями на должном уровне.

 

— А почему бы тебе не подняться со мной на «Энтерпрайз»? — предложил он Поуле. — Ты знаешь здешнюю систему, я знаю, что может «Энтерпрайз», а на борту есть намного более мощный компьютер. Даффи может побыть тут, если здесь появится что-то еще, с чем можно будет работать.

— Может, вам взять с собой кого-нибудь другого? — взволнованно предложил Поула. — Я, правда, лучше остальных разбираюсь в системе, но я же за нее и отвечаю. Зача! — позвал он проходящего мимо техника, — Поднимешься на «Энтерпрайз»? Лейтенанту Ла Форжу нужна помощь.

Крепко сложенный техник в ужасе отшатнулся.

— В... вы имеете в виду, транспортироваться? Нет, простите, нет, я... я не могу.

Поула ободряюще потрепал его по плечу.

— Нет, все нормально. Я забыл про транспортатор. Не думаю, что кто-то добровольно пойдет на это. Придется мне самому. — Он сглотнул и расправил плечи. — Пожалуйста, перенесите меня туда. Главные операторы Нортин и Дарио должны скоро вернуться, но вы продержитесь до их возвращения. — Растерянный техник поспешил отойти, и Поула обернулся к шокированному Джорди. — Я пойду с вами.

— Мы можем воспользоваться шаттлом, — предложил он. — Это не так долго.

— Нет, — сказал Поула, — нет, терять время из-за моих страхов будет глупо. Я всегда рад новому опыту. Надо попробовать и в этот раз.

— Отлично. Тебе не о чем волноваться. Транспортация — это, ну, нормально, — сказал Уэсли, пытаясь приободрить побледневшего Поулу.

Тот через силу улыбнулся ему.

— Уверен, ты прав, Уэсли. Но мы, брадарийцы, навсегда отказались от подобных технологий. Пять поколений назад, когда мы только высадились на планету, мы даже не думали, что такое возможно, и мы, наверное, просто стали слишком подозрительными к иноземным технологиям. Конечно, мы изредка торгуем с Федерацией и другими, но мы не... это трудно объяснить, — он пожал плечами. — Я привык думать, что могу ужиться с любым механизмом, но сама мысль об этом пугает меня. Так что давайте... давайте просто покончим с этим.

— Конечно, — сказал Джорди и вызвал «Энтерпрайз»: — телепортируйте троих.

Уже в транспортаторной, сумашедше ухмыляющийся Поула Венапес неуверенными шагами спустился и судорожно втянул воздух.

— Видишь? — ухмыльнулся Джорди в ответ. — Не так уж и плохо, да?

— Во всяком случае, я все еще жив и меня не распылило по всей Вселенной. Но я более чем рад быть снова собранным воедино.

— Пойдем в инженерный. У нас много работы.

Поула был очарован плавными коридорами «Энтерпрайз» — он крутил головой из стороны в сторону, жадно разглядывал каждую дверь, каждый экран, заглядывал во все боковые коридоры. Со стороны он был похож на туриста, который таращится на достопримечательности. Джорди поддразнил его, и Поула признался, что еще не был на космическом корабле.

— У нас есть корабли — торговые и лунные бурильные установки — но нет ничего настолько прекрасного. Это невероятно!

Джорди с гордостью улыбнулся.

— Конечно, она прекрасна!

— Она? — Поула резко остановился.

— Так принято, — объяснил Уэсли. — Почему-то еще со времен древних мореплавателей земляне всегда зовут корабли в женском роде.

— А, ясно, — Поула расслабился и пошел дальше. — В вашей истории были женщины-путешественницы?

— Эм... наверное, вам лучше поговорить об этом с капитаном Пикаром, — предложил Уэсли, — когда вы со всем разберетесь, конечно.

— Если повезет, после этого мы можем взять увольнительную на несколько дней, — сказал Джорди. — Брадар — очень красивое место. — «Если не обращать внимания на колючки», — добавил он про себя.

— Да-да! Я с радостью покажу вам больше достопримечательностей, — с энтузиазмом произнес Поула и принялся объяснять, почему именно Брадар — самая лучшая планета этого — а может, и всех остальных секторов Галактики.

* * *

**Журнал капитана, дополнение**

_Благодаря действиям коммандера Дейты источник загрязнения был  
удален из озера, но вода в нем по-прежнему небезопасна. Некоторые члены экипажа все еще помогают городским властям распределять пайки питьевой воды. Как только пациенты придут в себя, эта обязанность перейдет в руки брадарийцев._

_Коммандер Дейта и брадарийский судебный эксперт Камва Энйис установили личность преступника. Они предприняли попытку задержания, но обнаружили, что его дом пуст, и вернулись в город, чтобы предъявить улики спикеру и Совету. Местные власти объявили подозреваемого в розыск._

_Спикер Дельярдо проинформировала меня, что брадарийские медики больше не нуждаются в нашей помощи, но доктор Пуласки и часть ее команды все еще остаются в городе, пока мы не будем готовы сойти с орбиты. Главный инженер Ла Форж вместе с сотрудниками очистительной станции разрабатывает систему фильтров. К полудню завтрашнего дня они надеются разобраться с оставшимися проблемами._

 

— Что такое, мистер Ла Форж?

— Сэр, я думаю, с Дейтой что-то случилось.

— Что именно?

— Вы в курсе, что я работал с Поулой Венапесом, работником очистительной станции.

— Он поднялся на борт, чтобы решить проблему с фильтрами. Продолжайте.

— Капитан, среди всех брадарийцев Поула — один из немногих, кто охотно идет на контакт. Он согласился использовать транспортатор — остальные бы отказались, не раздумывая. Но когда я начал компьютерный анализ, он закричал.

— Закричал? — Пикар, заинтересовавшись, наклонился вперед. — Почему?

— Пришлось долго вытягивать из него эту историю. Он был очень расстроен. Кажется, у них запрещены — даже не запрещены, все намного более основательно — механизмы с человеческими качествами. То есть, брадарийскими качествами...

— Я понял вас, мистер Ла Форж. Прошу, продолжайте.

— Как только он услышал голос компьютера... капитан, он растерялся. Он пытался спрятаться, говорил, что это омерзительно. В итоге мы успокоили его, и тогда он сказал о машине, которая ходит. Кажется, в истории их планеты было нечто подобное, капитан. Легенда ли это или чистая правда, не знаю, но это оставило в их культуре неизгладимый след. Они не конструируют механизмы с человеческими... гуманоидными характеристиками. Ни внешность, ни голос, ничего.

Пикар закрыл лицо рукой.

— Merde.*

— Капитан, мы должны забрать Дейту оттуда раньше, чем кто-либо выяснит, что он андроид.

— Полностью согласен, мистер Ла Форж. «Энтерпрайз» - коммандеру Дейте.

Ответа, которого они ждали, не последовало. Вместо этого раздался голос спикера Дельярдо:

— Капитан Пикар, сожалею, что приходится говорить вам об этом, но вашим людям, находящимся на Брадаре, на данный момент запрещено связываться с вами. Надеюсь, эта мера временная, и что скоро все разрешится. А пока я прошу вас не пытаться забрать их с планеты. Им ничто не угрожает, даю слово.

_________________  
*Merde (фр.) — проклятье.

 

* * *

— Хотел бы я знать, что происходит!

— Мне тоже не по себе без коммуникатора, коммандер, но что мы можем сделать? — разумно заметила Пуласки.

— Они явно были готовы применить оружие, если бы мы сопротивлялись, Уилл. Это бы ни к чему нас не привело, — добавила Деанна.

— Но что могло заставить их так себя вести? — Райкер был сбит с толку. — Минуту назад все было отлично, а в следующий миг они ведут себя так, словно мы их злейшие враги.

— Чепуха, коммандер. Мы не причинили им вреда, они не были враждебны, мы не арестованы, — сказала Пуласки. — Нас просто попросили сдать коммуникаторы.

— Доктор, и вас это устраивает? Мы застряли здесь без возможности поговорить с капитаном, просто потому что у наших брадарийских друзей испортилось настроение.

— Я бы сказала, что они были вежливы. Предвосхищая возражения, — сказала Деанна, — Уилл, я не почувствовала враждебности в тех, кто виделся с нами. Думаю, это просто рутинная процедура. Они удивились, когда ты не подчинился.

Райкер мрачно посмотрел на нее, но не мог пойти против правды.

— Мне это все равно не нравится, — произнес он и с хмурым видом уселся на деревянный стул у окна.

— Уилл, «Энтерпрайз» поднимет нас на борт, если это будет необходимо, — сказала Деанна. — Они знают, где мы, а сенсоры без труда отличат нас от местных жителей.

— Но мы не знаем, что происходит!

— Тем не менее, здесь нам ничто не угрожает. Они не сказали, что это насовсем. Может быть, коммуникаторы нам отдадут через полчаса.

Райкер нахмурился еще сильнее.

Дверь отворилась, и вошла спикер Дельярдо. В ответ на их удивленные взгляды она коротко улыбнулась и подняла руку, молчаливо откладывая расспросы на потом.

— Во-первых, позвольте мне извиниться, что пришлось задержать вас тут. Смотрится, как черная неблагодарность с нашей стороны, но мы надеемся, что вы поймете, как важно оградить вас от коммандера Дейты.

— Спикер, мы даже не знаем, где он сейчас, — рассерженно произнес Райкер.

— Я скажу вам, — ответила она безмятежно. — Он у меня дома. Однако, не пытайтесь связаться друг с другом. Ваши коммуникаторы забрали именно поэтому.

— Не знаю, что сделал Дейта, — сказала Пуласки, — но что я знаю точно — так это то, что больным может быть нужна моя помощь. От нас будет больше пользы, если мы будем работать — пусть и под стражей — а не сидеть здесь.

Спикер задумалась.

— Конечно, — сказала она. — Если вы пообещаете не покидать стен больницы и не связываться с Дейтой, пока вы тут, вы можете свободно передвигаться по госпиталю.

Пуласки обдумала это предложение.

— Спикер, я хочу снова работать с пациентами, и знаю, что сестра Огава меня поддержит, но прежде чем мы пообещаем вам это, я думаю, мы должны разобраться в ситуации.

— Спикер, — вмешалась Деанна, — может, вы нам объясните?

— Все очень просто, — сказала им спикер. — Коммандер Дейта был Назван отцом будущего ребенка моей дочери. Он еще не согласился принять свои обязанности, и потому остается у меня дома. Мы не хотим, чтобы кто-то повлиял на его решение: важно знать, какого отца моя дочь выбрала своему ребенку. Уверяю вас, ему не причинят вреда.

В помещении повисла тишина. Ошеломленные офицеры не могли вымолвить ни слова, пока коммандер Райкер не взял себя в руки и не произнес:

— Спикер, не могли бы вы оставить нас ненадолго? Нам нужно это обсудить.

— Конечно, — любезно сказала она. — Понимаю, как вы шокированы. Я скоро вернусь.

 

— Думаю, мы все осознаем нелепость этой ситуации, — решительно сказала Пуласки. — Дочь спикера крупно просчиталась, выбрав единственного мужчину во всем Флоте, который даже гипотетически не мог бы стать отцом ее ребенка.

— Да как ей только в голову пришло?.. — начала было сестра Огава, но растерялась и замолчала.

— Если только она и в самом деле не виновата, — твердо сказала Деанна. — Предположим, что она прекрасно знает, что Дейта не является отцом ее ребенка. Я имею в виду — что он в принципе не может им быть.

— Нет, — сказал Райкер, не так убежденно, как Деанна ожидала. Если бы они были одни, он мог бы вспомнить о признании Дейты в том, что они с Ташей «были близки». Он даже мог вспомнить укол зависти, который он почувствовал в тот момент. Может, у Дейты и с этой девушкой... но она все равно не могла бы забеременеть от него, так что не было смысла упоминать о, кхм, полной функциональности Дейты. — У нее были причины быть выбрать Дейту, а не настоящего отца ребенка.

— Но зачем она это сделала? — изумилась сестра Огава. — Зачем называть отцом коммандера Дейту, а не... кого-нибудь с планеты? Какая с этого выгода?

Они задумались.

— Может быть, она не хочет разглашать имени настоящего отца, — предположила Деанна. — Возможно, спикер бы не одобрила его. Мы немного знаем об их обществе, может, он политический противник ее матери, или дело в кастовом делении, или в клановой вражде — что угодно.

— Монтекки и Капулетти, — пробурчала Пуласки и пожала плечами.

— Все может быть гораздо сложнее, — сказал Райкер. — А вдруг она хочет выйти замуж за офицера Звездного Флота и улететь отсюда? Дейта — лучший из вариантов, если она хочет покинуть Брадар и жить на звездолете.

— В это я охотно верю, — признала Пуласки.- Как я помню, из всех офицеров она общалась только с Дейтой, и, если так, то это был ее единственный шанс.

— Если она была одной из тех, кто настаивал на его изоляции, мы не сможем предупредить его, что его используют, — продолжил Райкер. — Нам очевидна эта возможность, но Дейта смотрит на вещи по-другому. Она наверняка осознает, что он слишком наивен, чтобы понять ее мотивы.

— Может, он просто понравился ей, — резко сказала Деанна. — Дейта умеет располагать к себе.

Пуласки одарила ее снисходительным взглядом.

— Советник, вы же не думаете, что Дейта будет хорошим мужем для женщины из плоти и крови, только потому что он запрограммирован быть трогательным?

— Мне интересно, они вообще в курсе, что Дейта — андроид? — пробормотал Райкер.

— Может, стоит им сказать и покончить с этим балаганом? — сказала Пуласки.

— Я думаю, нам лучше подождать, пока все не разрешится само собой, — сказала Деанна. — Если у этой девушки есть другие мотивы, то, прояснив ситуацию, мы можем лишить ее возможности выйти сухой из воды и навлечь на себя неприятности. Как я уже говорила, мы слишком мало знаем об их общественном строе.

— Хорошо, советник, — сказал Райкер. — Будем плыть по течению. Пока.

— Вы же не возражаете, если я вернусь к пациентам, коммандер?

— Нет, доктор. Мы можем вам помочь, если спикер не будет против. Уверен, вы найдете мне занятие. — Он уныло усмехнулся. — Я лучше буду таскать помойные ведра, чем просижу в этих четырех стенах еще секунду.

* * *

За столом для совещаний сегодня было слишком много пустых стульев.

— Извините, капитан, все еще ничего, — удрученно доложил Уэсли. Он произвел рекалибровку всех сенсоров и просканировал весь континент, но так и не нашел Дейту. — Может быть, он под землей или в каком-нибудь защищенном от сенсоров здании.

— Вы определили местонахождение группы высадки? — спросил Пикар.

— Да, сэр. Они в центре города, в главном госпитале.

— Хм. Свяжитесь с шефом О’Брайеном, пусть он наведет на них транспортатор, если нам вдруг придется забрать их оттуда. Сейчас же нам лучше посмотреть, что же предпримут брадарийцы.

— Сэр, — перебил его Уорф, мы можем послать туда отряд отряд офицеров службы безопасности для расследования. На поверхности у них есть шанс заметить то, что сенсоры могли упустить.

— Я в курсе, мистер Уорф. Но спикер Дельярдо просила не вмешиваться, и я не намерен провоцировать их. Никто с «Энтерпрайз» не пострадал. Мистер Ла Форж, что говорит о ситуации оператор станции очистки?

— Странное, сэр. Кажется, он не видит в этом чего-то из ряда вон выходящего. Кроме, наверное, того факта, что Дейта не признал ребенка сразу же.

— Вы спрашивали у него о тестах на отцовство или чем-то подобном?

— Да, сэр. Он сказал мне, что это не нужно, и что матери виднее.

— Мы знаем, что он ошибается. Конечно, он не подозревает, что Дейта — андроид.

— Да, сэр. После его реакции на компьютер... я даже не представляю, что он сделает. Это-то меня и волнует, сэр: я не знаю точно, что произойдет, если на Брадаре узнают, что Дейта — механизм, но мне кажется, все будет очень плохо. Они точно уничтожат его, и я не удивлюсь, если они попытаются убить всех с «Энтерпрайз».

Уэсли добавил:

— Капитан, мы для них как прокаженные. Поула почти два часа не мог прийти в себя, чтобы хотя бы заговорить со мной или Джорди, и не хотел, чтобы мы вообще к нему подходили.

— Сейчас Поула немного успокоился, но ведь он самый непредубежденный брадариец из всех, — сказал Джорди. — Кажется, он даже признал, что человеческий голос у компьютера — не мерзость, но сомневаюсь, что его сородичи с этим согласятся

— В любом случае, — думал вслух Пикар, — скорее всего, они просто действуют согласно инстинктам, и к тому времени, как они прислушаются к логике, может быть слишком поздно.

На лице Джорди было написано беспокойство.

— Дейта может быть в опасности. Насколько мы знаем, у него нет причин скрывать, что он андроид, так что он может признаться в этом в любой момент. Если он станет объяснять, что он не может быть отцом...

Пикар глубоко вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Меня удивляет то, что Дейта все еще не опроверг обвинения. Возможно, он знает об отношении брадарийцев к ему подобным. Или... вы абсолютно уверены, что он не может быть отцом? — Признание Дейты о «близости» сидело в подкорке. — Быть может, его создатель заложил в него какие-нибудь... репродуктивные материалы?

— Думаю, это возможно, — задумчиво произнес Джорди. — В него может быть встроена стазис-капсула с генетическим материалом. Конечно, он при этом может быть совместим с брадарийским. Так что, он может... э-э...

— Коммандер Дейта — человек чести. Он бы не стал бегать от ответственности, — отрезал Уорф

— Может... может, Дейта хочет быть отцом, — сказал Уэсли. — Он старается стать более человечным, а это может ему помочь.

— Хм, я не могу избавиться от ощущения, что мы чего-то не знаем, — сказал Пикар. — Если мы...

— Капитан, спикер Дельярдо вызывает нас.

— На экран, — Пикар повернулся к монитору, на нем появилось лицо спикера. Она улыбалась.

— Капитан, с радостью сообщаю вам, что лейтенант-коммандер Дейта признал себя отцом будущего ребенка моей дочери. Он и Марлен свяжут себя узами через три дня, — и она продолжила говорить о том, что Дейта останется на поверхности в качестве ее гостя, а десантная группа уже освобождена и может вернуться на корабль. Спикер извинилась за доставленные неудобства, еще раз сердечно поблагодарила «Энтерпрайз» за помощь и выразила надежду, что экипаж сможет присутствовать на церемонии и последующем праздновании.

Пикар, более чем удивленный, учтиво ответил ей и, как только связь прервалась, развернулся к офицерам.

— Я не понимаю, зачем он это сделал? — сказал Джорди. — Звучит так, будто его похитили и заставили на ней жениться. Вот уж действительно брак по залету!

* * *

**Журнал капитана**

_«Энтерпрайз» остается на орбите Брадара. Все члены экипажа, за исключением лейтенанта-коммандера Дейты, вернулись на корабль, хотя лейтенант Ла Форж и некоторые инженеры спускались на станцию очистки, чтобы помочь с установкой новых фильтров. Теперь их работа удовлетворительна, и возможность повторного заражения предотвращена._

_Спикер Дельярдо проинформировала меня, что, исходя из опыта работы с командой «Энтерпрайз», Брадар принял решение вступить в Федерацию. В связи с этим на Брадар был отправлен посол, но до его прибытия формально поприветствовать планету в составе Федерации перед церемонией скрепления уз коммандера Дейты и Марлен Дельярдо поручено мне. Важнее всего сейчас не дать брадарийцам узнать о том, что коммандер Дейта — андроид, что одновременно подвергнет опасности его жизнь и испортит отношения с брадарийцами._

_«Энтерпрайз» не может определить местонахождение коммандера Дейты или связаться с ним, так что, как мы знаем, он не знает о грозящей ему опасности. Мы надеемся, что он ни при каких обстоятельствах не станет разглашать подробности своего создания._

* * *

Муниципалитет Валмара оказался изящным величественным зданием, к нему вела аллея, усаженная деревьями с сине-зеленой кроной. Как и все городские постройки, он был из местного серого камня, но восьмиугольный главный зал, в котором не напоминало о том, что здесь недавно был оборудован госпиталь, был украшен шелком и узкими полосками декоративного стекла. И, видимо, по традиции же большая часть здания располагалась под землей: на карте, висящая на входе, было видно, что его высота была почти равна глубине. Возможно, этот обычай был привезен ими с родины, где каждый клочок земли был предметом кровавых войн.

Старшие офицеры «Энтерпрайз», почти весь медицинский персонал и большая часть команды сидели вдоль двух стен главного зала, а капитан Пикар, одетый в парадную униформу, и спикер Дельярдо, облаченная в стихарь из переливчато-серебристой ткани и инкрустированный драгоценными камнями знак отличия, выражали благодарность и приветствовали друг друга формально. В смежной четверти зала сидели местные жители; были ли они почетными гостями или родственниками невесты, оставалось неясно. Райкер предположил, что местные аристократы были родственниками спикера.

Пикар и спикер пожимали друг другу руки, когда за дверью поднялась суматоха. Через несколько мгновений дверь распахнулась.

— Спикер!

— Камва Энйисс! Что ты... о, вижу, ты нашел преступника.

Райкер восхитился выдержкой спикера: торжественная церемония была прервана пятью очень неопрятными людьми, скованными кандалами, но она выглядела не более взволнованной, чем капитан Пикар.

— Он прятался на холмах к западу от Тантина, спикер Дельярдо, — важно сообщил Камва. — Устанавливал какое-то астрономическое оборудование.

Пленника толкнули в центр зала. Даже потрепанный, он выглядел дерзким и нераскаявшимся. Спикер повернулась к нему.

— Матани Делвейн. Вас обвиняют в отравлении Тантинского озера и причинению тяжкого вреда здоровью горожан. Перед судом вас...

— Суд не понадобится, спикер. Я признаю вину.

Со стороны брадарийцев послышались шепотки. У Райкера, наблюдавшего за ними, появилось плохое предчувствие, но все оставались на местах и успокоились, ожидая продолжения.

— Как ты мог причинить нашему народу столько страданий? Зачем? — сурово спросила у него спикер.

— Наш народ...

На этот раз их прервал вызов на коммуникатор капитана.

— Сэр, сенсоры засекли семь кораблей на границе этой системы.

Матани Делвейн усмехнулся в маниакальном триумфе.

— Наш народ, спикер, летит к нам на этих кораблях, чтобы заявить о своих правах! Я пригласил их! Я сказал, что никто не будет им сопротивляться, что все будут или в бреду, или слишком заняты, чтобы заметить, что они высадились на планету. Я сказал, что вся эта земля будет принадлежать им. Вы... — он показал на сидящих в зале брадарийцев — жест был зажатым из-за наручников, — вы хотели оставить эту землю себе, но у народа Шерен должен быть шанс на жизнь без войны!

Капитан Пикар прочистил горло.

— Если позволите, спикер, я вернусь на «Энтерпрпайз». Если эти корабли настроены враждебно, вы можете запросить помощь Звездного Флота.

— Благодарю вас, капитан Пикар, и надеюсь, что и вы сможете нас защитить. В отличие от этого заблудшего идеалиста, я не уверена, что эти люди с нашей родины пришли с мирными намерениями. Однако, они обнаружат, что мы не так беззащитны, как они думали, — сказала спикер решительно.

«Слишком насыщенная свадьба получилась,» — подумал Райкер, когда он с другими офицерами транспортировался на корабль.

* * *

Пикар не терял времени и установил трехстороннюю связь между ними, вторженцами и Брадаром. Однако, пришельцам явно было не до переговоров. Делиться ни с кем они тоже не хотели: в действительности они намеревались забрать планету у брадарийцев, которых они презирали и считали слишком трусливыми для борьбы.

Спикер не удивилась.

— Боюсь, вам придется уничтожить их корабли, капитан Пикар, — сказала она. — На протяжении всей своей истории брафийцы были безжалостны, когда дело касалось территории и земли. Они не уйдут просто так.

Пикар нахмурился.

— Не думаю, что до этого дойдет, спикер. Мистер Уорф, представляют ли эти корабли угрозу для «Энтерпрайз»?

Уорф опустил взгляд на консоль.

— Нет, сэр. Их орудия неспособны пробить наши щиты. Их собственные щиты пригодны лишь для навигации, но не для боя. — Голос клингона звучал разочаровано? Нет, конечно нет.

— В таком случае, цельтесь в их орудия. Мы не откроем огонь, если они не выстрелят.

— Есть, сэр.

Вторженцы добирались до Брадара больше двух часов. За это время все защитные системы планеты были укомплектованы и приведены в боевую готовность, о чем спикер уведомила Пикара. Как оказалось, ракеты можно было запустить с вершин холмов и с орбиты. Брадарийцы явно были настроены решительно защищать свою мирную жизнь.

От командира брафийского флота поступило короткое сообщение:

— Пришельцы! Покиньте эту систему или будете уничтожены!

Пикар поднял бровь, но промолчал, а лишь взглянул на Райкера.

— Поднять щиты! — сказал он.

Семь кораблей рассредоточились и окружили «Энтерпрайз».

— Фазеры наведены, — доложил Уорф. Экран вспыхнул желтым — брафийцы открыли огонь.

— Прекрасно, мистер Уорф. Стреляйте, когда посчитаете нужным.

Через полминуты шесть вражеских кораблей кружили вокруг седьмого, зависшего в пространстве — фазер не только уничтожил оружие, но и вывел из строя двигатели.

— Думаю, в этот раз они будут более сговорчивы, не так ли, Первый? — произнес Пикар. — Открыть частоты приветствия.

***

После боя, Пикар вернулся в каюту и снова надел столь ненавистную ему парадную форму. Однако вспомнив ошарашенное лицо командующего брафийским флотом, которому пришлось отдать приказ об отступлении, он удовлетворенно улыбнулся.

* * *

Пикар восхитился брадарийцами. Спикер Дельярдо показала себя поразительно не мстительной. Она предложила недо-завоевателям остаться на орбите — под зорким наблюдением лейтенанта Уорфа, которому не было дела до свадьбы, — и через три дня участвовать в переговорах. Брафийцы подчинились. Спикер призналась Пикару, что, по ее мнению, интеграция таких воинственных людей в брадарийское общество, скорее всего, невозможна, но она хотела бы поделиться с ними данными о пригодных для колонизации планетах в пределах досягаемости. Пикар предположил, что Федерацию можно будет убедить помочь выходцам с Брафа найти новый дом, если они к этому готовы. Пересеченная местность Брадара казалась местным жителям раем. Наверное, Браф был крайне суровым местом, раз они выбрали для жизни столь далекий от идиллического край.

Так или иначе, посол Федерации был уже в пути, и, без сомнения, у нее/него будут соображения по этому поводу.

Разгладив рукав униформы, Пикар приготовился к телепортации обратно на планету. На этот раз ничто не должно помешать запланированной церемонии, хотя он все еще не был уверен, должен ли он вмешаться: они со старшими офицерами, казалось, говорили об этом без конца, но так и не пришли к единому мнению по поводу причин, побудивших Дейту согласиться на этот «брак по залету». Мог ли он попросить разговора с Дейтой перед началом церемонии? Безопасно ли это?

* * *

В гостевых апартаментах на нижнем уровне дома спикера разыгралась куда менее лицеприятная сцена.

— Ты солгала мне! — Спикер была в ярости. Ее кожа потемнела, а оборки на ушах агрессивно подергивались. — Ты лгала мне, нашей семье, нашим друзьям, людям с «Энтерпрайз», согласившимся присутствовать на церемонии. Но хуже всего то, что ты солгала этому мужчине о том, что у тебя будет ребенок. Как ты могла?

— Матушка, я должна была. Если бы я сказала, что нам грозит вторжение, ты бы подумала, что я в бреду. — Марлен дерзко смотрела в глаза матери, вздернув аккуратный подбородок. Дейта, сидевший в стороне от них, заметил, что у спикера был такой же точеный профиль и острый подбородок. — Я знала, что так я смогу заставить «Энтерпрайз» остаться на орбите, и они защитят нас от брафийцев.

— Молчи, дитя, — приказала спикер. — Не пытайся оправдаться еще большей ложью.

— Я не вру. Матушка, я пыталась защитить нас, и у меня получилось! Болезнь вылечили, фильтры практически готовы — люди из Звездного Флота до сих пор тут, только потому, что они не могли оставить Дейту! Если бы «Энтерпрайз» улетел, брафийцы разрушили бы наш дом и, скорее всего, убили бы всех нас.

Разъяренная спикер мерила шагами комнату.

— Если ты знала об их намерениях, если у тебя были доказательства...

— В том то и дело, что у меня не было доказательств, я просто... просто знала. Когда мы были у Матани, мы видели бумаги, так ведь, Дейта? Он оставил какие-то свои записи и расписание, и я... я просто... не могу объяснить, но я оказалась права — брафийцы здесь.

— Ты должна была сообщить властям. Мы могли попросить защиты у «Энтерпрайз». Совет уже принял решение о вступлении в Федерацию, у них не было причин не запросить помощи.

— Капитан Пикар не отказал бы вам, спикер, — осторожно заметил Дейта.

— Но у меня ведь не было доказательств, и если бы я рассказала вам, вы бы подумали, что у меня галлюцинации, — сказала Марлен.

— Вполне возможно, — сказал Дейта. — Марлен вступила в контакт с водой из Тантинского озера, когда нырнула туда, чтобы достать сферу. Когда она впервые сказала мне о том, что Назвала меня отцом своего ребенка, я предположил, что яд все-таки попал в ее организм.

Обе брадарийки выглядели ошарашенными. Марлен рассмеялась.

— Это не приходило мне в голову, — признала она. — Так вот почему вы не признали отцовство сразу: вы думали, что я брежу?

— Это казалось неуместным, — сказал Дейта.

Спикер фыркнула, но явно успокоилась.

— Но в конце концов вы взяли на себя ответственность, коммандер.

— Я знал, что, если Марлен пострадала от ИБСА, через некоторое время это станет очевидным. Я рассудил, что вы бы проинформировали меня о ее состоянии. А, так как я не получил от вас никаких известий, мне оставалось только заключить, что у нее были другие мотивы для этого заявления.

— Я надеялась, что вы вспомните легенду о Шерен и Ярге. Конечно, — Марлен отвернула оборки на ушах, — Шерен действительно была в положении, в отличие от меня.

Дейта слегка наклонил голову, но промолчал.

— Вы... — спикеру явно было неудобно это говорить, — вы и правда думали, что она носит ваше дитя?

— Это невозможно, — спокойно ответил он.

— Конечно нет, вы же не брадариец, — отрезала Марлен.

— Тем не менее, ты Назвала коммандера, — сказала спикер, — и он принял это.

Марлен вздохнула, ей явно было очень стыдно.

— Это правда, так ведь, Дейта? Все, что вы мне рассказывали о капитане, говорило мне о том, что он бы не оставил вас здесь, даже если бы миссия была выполнена. Мне жаль, мне правда очень жаль, но мне нужен был повод задержать корабль на орбите. Я знала, что брафийцы скоро прибудут — Матани хотел сделать так, чтобы они прилетели в разгар эпидемии. Но, — она взяла Дейту за руку, — я хочу, чтобы вы остались. Мне кажется, вам бы понравилось быть отцом моих детей, когда они у меня появятся. Вы были бы прекрасным родителем.

Дета разомкнул губы, его глаза заблестели.

— Спасибо, Марлен, — сказал он серьезно. — Это честь для меня.

— Но вместо этого коммандеру пора возвращаться на корабль, — быстро сказала спикер. — Примите наши искренние извинения и благодарность за терпение.

* * *

Коммандер Райкер ждал Дейту в транспортаторной, чтобы проводить его в медотсек. У доктора Пуласки явно было несколько своих теорий по поводу того, почему андроид вдруг возомнил себя отцом ребенка Марлен Дельярдо, и хотела обследовать его перед тем, как он вернется на службу. Естественно, Дейта считал это тратой времени, но уступил, сел на биокровать и принялся усиленно игнорировать назойливый писк трикодера. Райкер стоял рядом, задумчиво наблюдая за ними, и решил немного отвлечь Дейту.

— Как я понял, свадьба отменяется? — спросил Райкер, глаза его блестели от сдерживаемой ухмылки.

— Свадьба, коммандер? — Дейта ни на йоту не смутился. Конечно же нет.

— Ваша с Марлен Дельярдо.

— А. Вас ввели в заблуждение, коммандер. Церемония скрепления уз не является аналогом человеческой свадьбы. В отличие от большинства гумандоидов, брадарийцы не моногамны. Связывающие себя узами обязуются растить будущего ребенка вместе.

— О. Тогда, получается, она в конце концов решила признать, что вы не являетесь отцом.

— Отцовство у брадарийцев связано не с генетическим родством, а с обязательствами, взятыми на себя выбранным мужчиной. Выбор отца ребенка лежит на плечах матери: чаще всего она выбирает биологического отца, но это не всегда так.

— Ясно. То есть, вас ни с кем не перепутали и вам не пришлось ни за кого отдуваться. Вас выбрали.

— Очевидно, вы не рассказали ей, что вы андроид, — выпалила Пуласки.

Дейта не изменился в лице.

— Нет, доктор. Рассказывать об этом не было необходимости, к тому же, я заметил, что, когда люди узнают о моей природе, они начинают относится ко мне с предубеждением.

На секунду Пуласки изумленно приоткрыла рот.

— Как же хорошо, что вы этого не сделали, коммандер. Брадарийцы относятся к машинам, наделенным человеческими качествами, с отвращением.

Дейта поднял бровь.

— К счастью, вы также не стали этого делать, так ведь, доктор? — невинно заметил Райкер. — Вы ведь хотели сказать брадарийцам, что Дейта не может быть ничьим отцом, потому что он андроид.

Пуласки захлопнула трикодер и объявила, что иобутилоселецилбинамида в организме Дейты не обнаружено. Он мог вернуться на службу в любой момент.

— Спасибо, доктор, — вежливо произнес он и встал. — Да, коммандер, — вернулся он к теме их прерванного разговора, — меня выбрали. У Марлен Дельярдо были причины притворяться беременной, но она сообщила мне, что я был бы хорошим отцом, — сказал он и ушел.

Райкер с горестной улыбкой смотрел на закрывшуюся за ним дверь.

— Думаю, она была права, — сказал он себе.

Пуласки фыркнула.

— Но мы никогда этого не узнаем.


End file.
